The Life Without You
by fullmetalwinry
Summary: They left me to go under in the life without them. Winry has been left alone without the Elrics and is going along with her adulthood life untill someone comes back which she thought never could. Many different songs! EdxWinry Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Life without You

Chapter One: Going Under (Prologue)

Two years since Ed has been gone

_It has been so long since I've seen those golden eyes of his. They always made me think that I am safe around him but I'm not! Now that that bicth left me to die hear! Look what he did to our family that was finally together. Al went to join the military and Pinako is dying ever day because she is thinking about Ed. The one who is really dieing is…me. We threw everything that belonged to him in a locked closet. Any pictures of him we just covered him so it was like he didn't even exist. Day after day I'm getting worse and worse from not being with him. One day I opened the locked closet and took all his stuff with me and made an alter. Every day I would pray that he would come back to me..Uh..I mean the family. One time I even made a song telling him I was dying. My song made it to the radio and TV (in my story TV's are new) and I became very famous but I really didn't give a shit. I made the up the song when I was going to Central for Grandma to get auto mail parts for a new costumer…… **1 year since Ed has gone.**_

_Now I will tell you what I I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried (standing in front of alter crying)_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself (looking at childhood pictures and older ones)_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom (walking out door)_

_I'm dying again……….. (Walking down road and sees Ed's face in the clouds and smiles at me)_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and lies (standing front of Ed's grave)_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head (standing in front of military base0_

_So I can't trust myself anymore (opens door and walks in)_

_I'm dying again (running down hallway seeing all these monster faces)_

_(Library girl says hi to Winry and Winry knocks the papers out of her hands and runs) _

_I'm going under (running then sees a red cloak thinking its Ed when its Al)_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever (when he turns around she falls and looks to see that it is not Ed)_

_I've got to break through (starts to cry gets up and runs out the doors)_

_So go on and scream (Al screams her name then tells a group of soldiers to go after her) _

_Scream at me_

_I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe _

_I can't keep going under_

_(Starts to rain)_

_I'm going under (runs until she comes to the memorial of Ed takes out her wrench falls to the ground and starts whacking the statue with her wrench while she cries mixing in with the rain. Al runs up and sees what she is doing and gives a smirk before he to crys)_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_I just wanted to see his face wherever he was in the world even if he is alive. He had funeral even though I know he is not dead but they say he died in action even though they found know body. So everyone stood in front of an empty grave crying their eyes out. I cried the most that I fell to the ground. I was the last one to leave his grave. Al comes back to get me for dinner I remember. He is in his regular body because of Ed. He comes up to me and puts his hand on my on my shoulder and said "don't worry Winry I will bring Ed back to us I promise". Well he did get Ed back but then they left me again to die forever because I'm going under. _

**Four years since Ed and Al have gone**

**Ed 22 years old**

**Al 17 years old**

**Winry 22 years old**

**Pinako 99 years old**

"Winry wake up breakfast is ready" yelled Pinako from downstairs in the kitchen to 22 year old Winry who was still in her warm and cozy bed. "I'm up I'm up" Winry replied while getting out of bed. She was wearing a short cut black camisole and bagging pants that read machine geek. Winry was the prettiest girl in Rizenbul. She was sexy and had curves in all the right places. Her blonde hair glistened in the sun and her blue eyes would mystify you in place. Boys would come from many areas to ask her out and then marry them but she refused all their offers. Even though she knew Ed, her love, would never come back she still did not want her heart to break. Winry walked down the stairs to meet Grandma Pinako and sat down to eat. They talked about auto mail and what they were going to do this weekend. When they finished Pinako washed the dishes while Winry went outside to sit on the porch. She pulled out a auto mail magazine and stared reading it.

**Same time Our WORLD**

Ed, 22, and Al, 17, were standing in front of a very larger transmutation circle. "Are you ready Al to go home" replied Ed. "I think so brother because I really want to see are one and only family we have left, I just hope they didn't go away or forget about us" Al said in a scared voice. "They wouldn't! Now let's get stared before it's to late" Ed said. Together the two Elric brothers clapped their hand s together and touched the ground. There was a flash of many colors and many sounds until the smoke cleared away. When it cleared the Elrics were gone!

Winry finally finished her magazine and sat up from her laying possession. She looked into the distance looking at the hill where she always waited for the Elrics to come back for Ed's auto mail check. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw something but just knew it was imagination. So she went inside and came back out with a pillow and blanket and decided to take a nice long rest. Soon she dozed off and didn't know that a surprise waited in the distance for her.

"Uh……Al are you okay" said the older Elric brother. Al replied with a "Yeah brother I think so". Al turned around to Ed who was smiling and asked "brother what are you smiling at…..did I do something wrong?" asked Al. "No Al you didn't, but it looks like we are finally home". Al got up and looked in the direction where Ed was looking and started to smile. In the distance was their home, the old Rockbell house.

**So how did you like it! It is my very first fan fiction so be honest if you want another chapter or not! I got this story from dreams so I thought it was a sign! I even have pictures of the characters! Go Winry and Ed love! Later! nn**

**-Fullmetalwinry **


	2. Chapter 2

The Life Without You

Chapter 2: Home With You

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Well here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy. Two songs Just the girl by the Click Five and Dance, Dance by Fall out Boy**

"Where're home yeah, yeah, yeah!" exclaimed Al jumping up and down like a little kid. "Calm down Al I know your happy but just wait till we get to the house" and with that Ed started walking towards the Rockbell house. It was about five minutes until Al spoke to his elder brother about something he knew Ed would get furious about but Al just had to know.

"Brother do you……" Al said in almost a whisper.

"What is it Al what's the matter" Ed said looking at Al with a curious expression on his older looking face.

"Um do you like…I mean love…….Winry?" Al said quickly and looked at his brother but couldn't see his face because Ed was looking the other way. So Al ran around to Ed's other side and was very surprised what he saw on his brothers face. Ed's face from top to bottom was bright red and sweaty. Al started to chuckle very lightly but then became louder and louder but was cut off by

"SHUT UP AL!" from Ed who now grabbed him by his jacket identically to Ed's own.

"Eh I'm sorry I'm sorry brother just please don't hurt me" cried Al squirming from the strong grip from his raged brother. Finally Ed let his grip go on Al and Al fell to the ground hard and dust flew everywhere. When the smoke cleared Al saw his brother sitting on a large rock, where they always used to play with Winry.

Ed's head was in his hands and didn't move until Al sat next to him and said "I'm sorry I made you mad brother I'll never talk about that again I just thought you like…"

"No, I'm sorry Al I shouldn't have snapped at you like that about something as stupid as that" said Ed in a soft whisper. Al signed and looked out into the bright clear sky but snapped his head back to Ed when he heard Ed say something under his breath.

"I guess I should tell you about this but I wanted to tell you when you were but I guess you are now so here I go" replied Ed who now was looking up at the sky as Al was before. "It all started when I was in the other world with Al Hedrick (sp)……….."

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ed turn here this is the bar I told you about, lets stop here to get something to eat" said Al who was in the back seat. _

"_Oh uh sure" Ed said at the drivers seat of his new car. Al and Ed got of the car and walked in to the crowed bar. _

"_Hey Ed, Al over here" waved Noah, a beautiful gypsy who had a huge crush on Ed. "Hey Noah why are you here" exclaimed Al. _

"_Oh tonight's the karaoke and we always go to anyone we can get to so here we are!" Noah exclaimed with a big smile. _

"_Well good luck" said Ed who put on the best smile he could and Noah blushed furiously but Ed didn't noticed because he and Al walked away and sat at the bar. _

"_May I take your order came a female voice in front of them. Ed looked up and could have sworn that he saw Riza but her name was Crystal, well that is what it said on her name tag. But she looked exactly like Riza, she had long brown hair and purple eyes and she was very beautiful, well from the look at Al's face yeah. _

"_Yeah, I'll just get some water" replied Ed. _

_Ed looked over at Al and nudged him "um….I'll….um get….." Al said _

"_He'll get water too, thanks" Said Ed for him_

"_Huh, thanks Ed she's just so damn hot, why don't you have that affect about her" said Al. _

_Ed said "Well, you know how I said most of these people look the same as my world people?" _

"_Yeah" said Al _

"_Well she looks just like Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye but, she had blonde hair and kind of red eyes" replied Ed._

"_Hey, Ed"_

"_Oh hey James, I was wondering why that girl took our order today instead of you" said Ed looking at a replica of Roy Mustang but had brown hair and brown eyes._

"_Oh, well I just hired her today so I'm letting her do most of my work today. But isn't she hot!" exclaimed James_

"_Ohhhhhh, I wonder why, huh, huh!" said Ed with a sly smirk on his face._

"_Oh um, hey what about your dream girl Winry from the other world or whatever you call it!" exclaimed James with a desperate way to save himself._

"_Well, okay I'll tell you about her and show you! I have a slideshow of pictures of her, me, and my younger brother" Ed said and through a disk to the projector man who put it into the slot. Ed then grabbed the karaoke microphone and said "HIT IT"_

"_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

"_Wow Ed you're a really good singer, have you ever thought of a career?" exclaimed an amazed James._

"_Yeah Ed, and that Winry girl is damn hot! Why didn't you ask her out when you were younger?" Al said _

"_Uh, well because I thought she wouldn't want to" Ed replied with a frown._

"_Well then this is a good reason to get you home Ed" said Al smiling at Ed and Ed smiled back hopeful._

_End of Ed's Flashback_

"Wow brother that's one amazing story" Al exclaimed to Ed.

"Well that's just the beginning of it" said Ed

_Ed's 2nd Flashback_

"_Morin' Al, Noah" exclaimed a cheerful Ed because he just had another dream about the girl he was once madly in love about, Winry Rockbell, his auto mail mechanic and childhood lover but she didn't know that._

"_Hey lover boy" Al said with a smirk on his face but Noah didn't look to happy_

"_Huh?" was all that came out of Ed's mouth as his face turned to a bright red and looked very puzzled._

"_Well Noah said you were talking and then singing about that hot chick, Winry!" AL yelled out with the same smirk on his face. Al looked over at Noah and said "Come on Noah, tell him what you heard last night, you did sneak into his bedroom"_

"_YOU SNUCK INTO MY BEDROOM" exclaimed a nervous Ed "DUDE CAN"T A MAN GET SOME PRIVACY ESPECIALLY WHEN HE ONLY WEARS BOXERS TO BED". The only girl he wanted to sneak into his bedroom while he was sleeping was Winry._

"_Oh fine, just to get this thought out of my head!" Noah said._

_**Noah's Flashback**_

**_Noah walks into Ed's room and stares at sleeping Ed who she thought looked perfectly sexy. Ed's blue covers were up over his body (she just wanted to take them off) (I'm trying to make Noah look bad because I only like EDxWINRY hehehe) and his blonde hair laid peacefully on the pure white pillow. Noah stared lustfully at him until she heard him say something that made her pissed off "Winry……Winry your so beautiful" Ed said softly in his sleep. Then all of a sudden Ed started singing. Noah knew Ed was dreaming about this 'Winry girl' so she listened to his song quietly to here what he was singing. It went something like this……_**

_**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"   
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**_

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

_**With that Noah walked out of Ed's room pissed off and went to bed.**_

_**End of Noah's Flashback**_

"_Happy" exclaimed Noah in a sarcastic tone. Al nodded and looked over to Ed who was sweating, shaking, and his face turned from a light red to dark red because of how much he was blushing about his dream. Al burst out laughing so hard that he fell off of his chair. Noah got up and went to her room without saying a word. Ed ran to his room and locked the door behind him and slide down the door and tried to think of new songs for his new cd he was making which most of the songs were about Winry and him. _

_End of Ed's Flashback_

"Wow brother, you actually dreamt about Winry!" exclaimed a happy Al. Al always wanted Ed and Winry to get married and he become a son-in-law and an Uncle.

"Why are you smiling so evilly Al, what are you thinking about" asked a curious Ed

"Nothing, nothing at all bro, you know what I'm going to get you and Winry together" Al exclaimed positive thoughts.

"I don't think that's going to happen. She probably already married to some handsome tall man who loves mechanics and is always there for her, not like me who is short hates all those tools and always left her. She also probably never wants to see me again anyway" Ed signed. SLAP Ed's face was now bright red from a direct hit from Al.

"How dare you say that Ed. Winry's always loved you and would never think of you as that type of person?" Al said in a loud anger voice. Al then grabbed Ed's ponytail and dragged him towards the Rockbell house. "We are going to their house and no buts we are getting you to talk to Winry and go on a date with even if she is married and I have to kill her husband!" (Al's evil YEAH!)

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTHER!

-FULLMETALWINRY


End file.
